Promise's First Beginning, Promise's Last Farewell
by Sukika-chan
Summary: The prequel/sequel to "You Promised." The past of L, the future of Light...what awaits in this finale? Could love have begun before Light and L met because of the Death Note? What is Light's fate after he has disappeared from the human world?


Promise's First Beginning, Promise's Last Farewell

Okies, just in case, I'll tell you right now that this is the prequel/sequel to "You Promised" and I wrote this a few months after "You Promised." The first part (before the little star pattern thing in the middle) is in someone's (not telling) POV and part two is in someone else's POV. I wanted to make that clear before you start charging along. Oh, and so I don't get killed for this and "You Promised"...I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S NOT OWNED BY ME IN THIS PIECE OF LITERATURE!!! Alright, enjoy!

The children at the orphanage always look at me strangely. Is it because of my name? Or the way I look and act? I can never understand. Why?

But I can still remember that boy who I thought was an angel. I remember playing near the orphanage when I found him. It was a snowy day and the bright, snowy background seemed to glow from that boy. When I first met him, I had fallen and scraped my knee on the blacktop of the playground. The cold, dirty snow only added to the pain and I remember crying. The kids from my orphanage wouldn't help me; they merely stared at me with the same, bewildered expression. But, miraculously, a boy helped me up. I could never forget his face. Those big, brown eyes, the light brown hair, the gentle hand that pulled me up...I could never forget it. It wasn't that I wanted to remember him, but as if his image had been burned into my memory.

"Good morning, I'm Light Yagami. What's your name?" the boy had asked me, smiling so gently.

"Oh, um...I –,"

A whistle blew. "Children, back in the house! It's getting cold!"

"That's alright. I promise we will meet again in the future. You can tell me your name then. Goodbye!" the boy smiled.

I merely stared at him, turning and running towards his parents, I assumed. I was suddenly jealous, but I also wanted to protect him from receiving the same fate I had at the same time. As I stared up at the cathedral ceiling, I had decided that the beautiful stained glass ceiling was just like that boy...

"Light Yagami." I whispered quietly to myself. "You have given me my first promise."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I screamed L's name, but I was useless now. Kira had taken the perfect time to take over me – when I was vulnerable and in love. I couldn't believe what had just happened and I was deeply ashamed. Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why couldn't I have pushed harder and used all of my strength? But as I remembered this, my body ached with the effort I had given. Couldn't I ever run away from Kira? I was always locked up in his prison and I could never do anything. But his thoughts were shared with mine, and before I knew it...

L was killed.

I remember myself dying with him, as he unlocked the door of the prison and helping me escape. I remember smiling, crying with relief as we walked towards the blinding light of heaven. And Kira was on his own, without me. He was weaker then, partly because I was gone and also because of his insanity. After a while, he lost his own game to Near and run away. I remember watching him die, his triumph slowly dissolving. L and I stood in front of him as we watched him die. I saw a look of shock pass over his face as he saw L, but his eyes closed slowly as he felt his life ebbing away. I remember thinking to myself, _Who is this pathetic man? Could this really be the powerful Kira from before?_

A few moments after Kira's death, L squeezed my hand gently. I suddenly realized that I had been merely staring at my own corpse in shock. L, wordlessly, guided me towards the light once more. I looked back one more time at the dark, red human world before turning and preparing to return to a more peaceful world. A smile on my face, I faced the new future ahead of me together with L.

And we arrived at our forever, our paradise. Perhaps we can make new promises.

~Fin~

Whee! So how was that? I found this a few days after posting "You Promised" and I dug it up and thought, "Huh, so that's where it's been hiding these years!" And I decided to post it for katakuna95 who encouraged me to continue this. Thanks also goes to Wicked-Lollypop, sayuri2023, and shuddup123. Thanks also goes to anyone else who reviews in the future, if any. Once again, thanks so much! (wow, that's a lot of thanks!)


End file.
